


My Only Request

by RunawayTh0ughts



Category: A Simple Favor (2018), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future, Gotham, Gotham City Police Department, Metropolis (DCU), National City, Out of Character Jim Gordon, Past Relationship(s), SuperCorp, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayTh0ughts/pseuds/RunawayTh0ughts
Summary: Emily Nelson is Gotham's biggest mystery. She is also one of the most prestigious fashion writers and a business tycoon as Vice President of Wayne Enterprises.Lena Luthor is National Cities biggest business export. A scientific genius with a mind for entrepreneurship and CEO of LuthorCorp.What happens when their worlds suddenly intertwine?Can Lena unravel the secrets of Emily's past? Can two unlikely friends face the future?And what happens when you throw a Super into the mix?Keep quiet and don't look back.That is 'My Only Request'.





	1. Emily

“Ms Nelson, Director Wayne is on line 2, he says its urgent” a hurried voice calls out from over a desk, the young woman’s features barely visible over her old-fashioned computer.

“Darling, can you tell him to find a pair of balls, and when he does, he can come speak to me.” A confident voice filled the office, followed by the clicking of a crisp new pair of Louboutin’s.

“Uhm, Ms Nelson, I don’t think that’s – “the young woman’s reply came back shaky and unsure as she flustered around her cramped office cubicle

“Don’t think darling, just do” the tall blonde replied as she peered over the cubicle divider

“Yes ma’am, sorry Ms Nelson” the young woman replied meekly

“Don’t apologize sweetie, its ugly” the model-esque woman began to take longer strides towards her own personal office and as her heels began to click on the porcelain floor, she turned to call out to those who would listen, “It’s a mans world these days ladies, you gotta grab em’ by the balls and make sure they know they’re worthless” she smirked as she turned and shut the door behind her

Emily Nelson is one of Gotham’s most successful fashion writers and Vice President of Wayne Enterprises. She dabbled in many things, but business was her forte. She is also one of Gotham’s biggest mysteries.

Emily moved to Gotham a little over 5 years ago, nobody knows why. She is one the most eligible bachelorettes in town, never married, no kids and painstakingly beautiful. Almost too good to be true.

“Ms Nelson, I hear you have a problem with my balls again” A deep voice reverberates off the walls as a tall, elegant and strikingly handsome man makes his way through Emily’s office

“Oh, sit down Bruce, let me fix you a drink” Emily smirks cheekily as she rises gracefully from her white leather office chair and makes her way to a small bar containing a variety of expensive whiskeys, bourbons and Emily’s favourite poison. Gin.

She carefully put together two lemon infused martinis and returned to her desk, handing one of the drinks to her associate, Bruce Wayne.

“So, tell me Brucie, what’s so urgent you’ve gotta go fluster my employees?” Emily mumbled over the rim of her glass

“There’s a LuthorCorp expo coming to town next week and I want to be one of the first bidders on their new line of ‘products’” Bruce announces excitedly, using the term ‘products’ quite loosely

“You want to get in bed with those psychos?” Emily replied, unimpressed

“They're about to launch a new quantum processor, this is military grade shit Emily, I’ve been wanting to get my hands on this for years” his tone became more serious now “and besides, I trust the Luthor’s"

“Right” Emily nearly spits the drink from her mouth “until one of them has a psychotic break and their share prices plummet once again” she regained her seriousness

“We won’t be seeing Lex for a long time” Bruce reassures her “It’s the sister, Lena, she’s got quite the scientific mind and a business genius”

“Well I wouldn’t trust them as far as I could throw them, which isn’t very far mind you, my personal trainer is doing jack shit for my upper body strength, between my legs however” Emily rose from her chair with a wink directed at Bruce “that’s a different ball game down there” she whispered

Bruce swallowed hard as he watched Emily turn to walk away

“He’s a lucky man” Bruce smirked

“Who said it was a him?” Emily remarked as she turned to throw a serious glance in Bruce’s direction

Bruce stood up to follow Emily towards the door, catching his reflection in the head to toe glass panes that surrounded the office.

“You kill me Nelson you know that” he sighed as he followed at her heels through the crowded office space

“Don’t be so dramatic Bruce, but you know what is going to kill you? Getting into bed with the Luthors. That will not end well. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have better things to be doing than entertaining your sorry ass.” Emily announced as she turned to tip her index finger off Bruce’s nose, degradingly.

“Of course,” he smiled sarcastically as he gave a curtsy “your highness”

Emily scoffed as she left the office and hopped into the elevator towards the ground floor. Being on the 56th floor was quite the inconvenience.

Emily made her way to a bar not far from the office building. It was one she frequented quite often, best gin martinis in town she would always say.

“I think you’ve set a new record Ems” The bartender called from the side where he was polishing the last of his whiskey glasses

“George, its 5pm somewhere in the world ok, shush, it’s been a rough day” she exasperated as she flung herself on one of the bar stools

“Its 11am Emily” he shook his head as he took his place back behind the bar

“And I’m your best customer, so less judgement and more gin please” she smiled sweetly as she lay her chin on top of her clenched fists

“So, who pissed in your coffee this morning then” George continued with the small talk

George is probably Emily’s closest friend. And by friend, it meant that his bar, other than her office, was the place she frequented most and so she was obliged to talk to George, but it was small talk. Nothing too deep or meaningful. Just something to pass the time. That suited Emily, she wasn’t one for conversations about past or future topics. Just complaining about the here and now.

“Bruce Wayne” she spat out a muffled complaint in between sips

“Ah, the man of the hour” George acknowledged as he continued cleaning the countertop “I read in one of the fancy papers this morning that he plans on making some huge business deal with Luthorcorp, that’ll be an interesting one” he mused

“Not if I can help it” Emily almost barked in reply

“It can’t be that bad can it? That Lena Luthor lady seems like quite the experienced entrepreneur” he advised

“You know, I’ve been hearing a lot about this Lena lady, but I’ve never heard much about her until this new product of hers came up for sale” she snarked

“She always kept to herself, never dabbled much with the family business until her brother Lex went on a power trip and was exiled from Metropolis. Lena decided to take the reigns and moved the company to National City, they’ve been thriving there ever since. Mainly overseas deals and what not, she has only now decided to invest her time in other cities. Gotham has become a new interest of hers. The Luthor’s money might actually bring some life back into this god forsaken city” George informed Emily

Emily’s back straightened in her chair as she heard this new-found information and she began to perk up at the idea of the new business deal. Maybe this was a chance for Wayne Enterprises to expand overseas. Maybe she could finally escape this, as George likes to put it, god forsaken city.

“Jeez George you’re really a fountain of knowledge aren’t you” Emily smiled enthusiastically

“You’d be surprised at the people who present themselves at this bar Ms Nelson, I might be just a regular old bartender, but I’ve got eyes and I’ve certainly got some fine-tuned ears” he grinned smugly

“My god George you old dog you. You might actually be of use to me someday, instead of feeding my bad habits” she laughed as she placed a twenty-dollar bill down on the counter. “Keep the change darling, I’m heading back to work to do some more digging”

“Good luck Ms Nelson” George called as Emily glided out of the bar, slamming the door rather enthusiastically on the way out, catching one last glimpse of George shaking his head, chuckling lightly to himself

Emily finds herself racing back to her office and hitting as many buttons as she can on the elevator door. She’s eager to find out more about the woman they all call Lena. She floats effortlessly between the office cubicles, into her luxurious office space and whips out her laptop as she sits back in her long white leather office chair.

“Lena Luthor” she muses, raising a brow at the many articles she begins to find on the young woman’s success story

Emily spends the next two days scrolling through articles and videos and random interviews until she almost feels like she knows the youngest Luthor personally. She begins to compile files of information on the new micro quantum processor that caught Bruce’s attention and sends all the information to him with her blessing to bid on the new model, the first of its kind.

She learns of the companies rag to riches story and their siblings’ conflicts with Metropolis and National Cities friendly neighbourhood vigilantes, or the Supers as they like to call themselves. Emily was intrigued by the youngest Luthor’s history and her rise to the top. She made a mental note to remind Bruce to get her on the guestlist for next week’s convention.

There was no way Emily Nelson was about to miss an opportunity to get to know the business world’s latest tycoon and quite possibly the sexiest woman she’s ever laid eyes on.


	2. Lena

The early morning sunlight began to beam through the glass double doors and landed softly on the crisp white sheets of the young Luthor’s bed. Lena slowly turned on her side with an exaggerated amount of effort as she slung her arm over the woman beside her.

“Time for work babe” Lena whispered softly into the young blonde’s ear as she kissed her gently on the temple

“No” was the only mumble she got in return

Lena gave a slight chuckle to herself as she propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at the beauty beside her.

Kara Danvers’ long blonde haired flowed across the pillow as soft breathes escaped her puckered pink lips. She looked at peace, it was probably about the only time she was ever aloud to be at peace. Lena loved to wake up that little bit earlier than her every morning just, so she could see that soft, at ease look on her girlfriend’s face.

“C’mon CatCo won’t write for itself, and LuthorCorp sure as hell won’t run itself! I’ve got a board meeting to prepare for the convention in Gotham next week, do you want to meet for lunch later?” Lena questioned as she tried to jostle Kara from her sleepy state

“Mhhm, lunch sounds good” she mumbled in reply as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and paused for a moment before continuing, “Wait, you’re not actually going to Gotham, are you?” a small crease forming between her brows

Lena rose from her side of the bed and walked slowly around to where Kara was sitting. She cupped Kara’s jaw gently as she swiped her thumb along Kara’s brow line to ease the crease that seemed to be permanently there lately.

“Is that a problem?” Lena tilted her head to the side as she asked, confused as to Kara’s reaction to Gotham

“Well, I mean Gotham’s not really a place for people like you Lena, you could get hurt and I won’t be there to protect you” Kara frowned

Lena smiled in return at Kara’s constant endearing need to protect Lena.

“People like me?” Lena questioned, as she removed her hand from Kara’s face and took two strides across the room to her walk-in closest

“Well you know” Kara called back, unsure as to how not to dig herself any further into this hole, she followed Lena into the room next door, which was far too big to be called a closet by Kara’s standards.

She snaked her arms gently around Lena’s waist as she placed her chin on the dark-haired beauty’s shoulder. Giving a sheepish grin.

“A beautiful, successful, filthy rich woman like you would be the ultimate target in a place like Gotham” Kara explained as she watched Lena through the mirror

“Mmm” she hummed into Kara’s neck as she whispered seductively “and how could I have possibly survived all this time without my big, strong Supergirl”

“Lena” Kara huffed breathlessly as she slowly pulled away before she made them both late for work “I’m just trying to keep you safe” she said sincerely

“I know baby, I know. And it’s sweet, don’t get me wrong, I love it when you care for me but I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself. You know National City didn’t always have a friendly neighbourhood superhero to rely on” Lena smirked as she placed a kiss to the corner of Kara’s lips and continued to one side of the closet to dress for the day

“Or vigilante as they like to call me now” Kara huffed as she began dressing on her side of the closet

“Kara you know that’s not true right? You help so many people every single day, you are far more than some silly teenage vigilante” Lena reassured her

“Tell that to the people in Viktor Industries” Kara sighed as she finished dressing and headed back towards the main bedroom

“Kara, sweetie” Lena called after her as she followed her back into the bedroom, placing a gentle hand on Kara’s bicep as she turned the blonde around to face her

“You can’t keep beating yourself up over that Kara, it wasn’t your fault” Lena reassured her as she looked deep into the ocean blue eyes of her lover

Kara’s lips formed a thin line across her face as she chose not to continue with the current topic of conversation. She just stood there and buried her face into the crook of Lena’s neck. It was times like this where Lena felt it was Kara who needed her and not the other way around. The woman of steel has her breaking points and Lena knows Kara needs her strength more than she’s willing to admit.

It was just two weeks ago when a factory on the outskirts of National City went up in flames. Kara was in the building, there was no way she could save them all. 74 workers died that day. One of the biggest death tolls in National City and they decided to throw the blame on Supergirl. Earlier that day Kara received a tip that there was a bomb located somewhere outside the city. By the time the DEO were able to figure out where it was, Kara was too late. She flew to the factory and removed as many civilians as she possibly could, but it just wasn’t enough. Not to mention she was weakened by the Kryptonite released into the air by the bomb. After analysing the bomb some days later, the DEO only then realised there was a built-in compartment containing enough Kryptonite to weaken Kara but not kill her.

This was a targeted attack, to send a message to Kara. But she didn’t know that. Only Lena knew that and there was nothing she could do about it. Viktor Industries is a car parts factory for all intents and purposes, with all hard-working honest people, except for the owners.

Alizakhov and Johannes Viktor were two of the most notorious arms dealers across National City, Metropolis and further afield. Not so many years ago Lena sold them a blueprint for a Kryptonite bomb, an upgrade to a previous design by Lex.

Kara was beginning to focus her crusade on all kinds of dealers, mobsters and those who exploited the honest, everyday person. But Kara was beginning to dig too deep. Before it was just chasing whatever the cops couldn’t catch, but now, now she was starting to get tangled in a web that was going to eventually suffocate her and she would find things she would never be able to handle. Things about Lena she might not be able to forgive. No matter how hard Lena tried to distract Kara or persuade her to let it go, she was like a dog with a bone. She was obsessed and it’s going to get her killed.

For Lena, however, business is still business, legal or otherwise. The show must go on. No one ever got this ‘filthy rich’ as Kara liked to call it, by standing there and looking pretty.

“Listen, Kara, darling if you don’t want me to go to Gotham, I’ll stay right here, I’ll even take the entire weekend off and we can just stay in bed” Lena suggested sweetly as she walked with Kara to the kitchen for breakfast

“As appealing as that sounds” Kara smirked up at Lena “You should go, I’m just being childish”

“No, no Kara you’re not” Lena reassured her, feeling a tight pull in her chest as she pulled Kara in close to her “It’s not easy loosing people, you’re hurting, and you need somebody to be there. What happened two weeks ago was not your fault. You, Miss Danvers, are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, you are morally strong and virtually indestructible, you love so passionately and care so much for others. I couldn’t ask for a more amazing woman in my life. You’ll get past this Kara, you’ll be better and stronger because of it” Lena pep talked her as she held her at arm’s length

“What did I do to deserve you” Kara whispered in awe as she pulled Lena in for a slow, deep kiss that she did not want to end

“I’ll make the coffee” Lena murmured against Kara’s lips as she felt Kara's smile twist upwards

After a quick breakfast Lena and Kara go their separate ways to work. As Lena enters her office building she is bombarded by press and cameras. Feeling stunned she looks to the security that begins to form on either side of her as they try to escort her to the elevator.

“Ms Luthor, Ms Luthor, do you have any comments on the upcoming deal with Wayne Enterprises?” one reporter calls out over the shouts of the rest of the crowd

Lena turns in confusion but decides against saying anything and just continues on towards the safety of the elevator. Once the doors close she lets out a huff as her back hits the mirrored wall behind her. The doors soon open once more and she paces furiously to the board room where the executive members are waiting for her.

“What the fuck was that” Lena spat as she walked to the head of the long oval shaped table

“Ms Luthor, we’re about to enter into one of the most lucrative deals we could have ever dreamed of” one of the older men at the back spoke up

“Let me guess” she mumbled sarcastically “with Wayne Enterprises?”

“Yes Ms Luthor, Bruce Wayne has offered to partner up on the new micro quantum processor, he’s extremely excited about your work” one of the women adds

“I’m sure he is” Lena smiles sarcastically “Show me his proposal, but I’m not making any promises until I get to Gotham next week”

One the men nearest to her slips her binder filled with plenty of reading to keep her up for the next week. The meeting continues on as normal, putting Lena half to sleep as she day dreams about getting back down to the lab and actually putting her mind to work. Once the meeting was called to a close she all but raced out of the office, adding one last remark before she left the room completely.

“Bruce Wayne better find someone to charm the pants off me if he wants this deal” Lena muttered to some of the board members before closing the door behind her


	3. First Encounters

Lena arrives in Gotham on, what can only be described as a, dark and dreary kind of day. Lena’s driver arrives at her hotel and before she exits the car, she turns to him and asks,

“Is the weather always like this in Gotham?”

“Yes ma’am I’m afraid so, it’s not often the sun shows its face around here. It’s quite fitting actually, it adds to the ambiance of corruption, violence, drunks and drug riddled streets of the city” the driver muses rather bleakly

“How charming” is the only response Lena can muster up after an answer like that

She decided not to pay too much heed to the driver’s comments and instead exits the sleek black Mercedes and makes her way into the lobby of the hotel. The concierge almost trips over himself as he rushes away to collect Lena’s bags and she is greeted by an older woman, dressed smartly in her hotel managerial uniform.

Lena returns the greeting with an outstretched hand and a well-practiced smile.

“Good afternoon Ms Luthor and welcome to Gotham’s Four Seasons. We hope you enjoy your stay and if there is anything further, we can accommodate you with, please do not hesitate to ask” the woman spoke softly, as to not draw attention to Lena’s presence

In the lead up to the LuthorCorp expo, it had been rumoured that LuthorCorp was about to enter into a deal with Wayne Enterprises that would make each company a multi-million-dollar profit. Lena was waiting until the conference to announce the new deal and decided not to engage with any of the media outlets. Her presence in Gotham would cause quite a stir, confirming what the media already knew. That’s why she decided to arrive in the city the day of the conference and leave early the next morning. Dealing with the media is what Lena hired a PR team for, she did not have much time for the rumour mills of the digital world.

Lena was accompanied to her room by one of the hotel staff, carrying her bags for her. Once settled, she changed into a sleek black dress, kept her hair in a simple bun, applied some make-up and a bold red lip. She then decided to go over her speaking points for the event.

After taking a few sips of whiskey to calm her nerves, a call came from the hotel’s reception to inform her that her driver was waiting.

Lena made her way down to the lobby and was accompanied by her PA Jess, who had just arrived in the city. They both entered the same car Lena had been dropped to the hotel in. They drove in silence for most of the way, Jess reviewing Lena’s notes and the driver occasionally commenting on the traffic. It was Lena’s phone that broke the silence in the car and her ringtone rang out from the bottom of her purse. She answered it with a smile as soon as she saw the caller ID.

“Missing me already?” she teased

“Of course,” the familiar voice of Kara Danvers replied “I just wanted to make sure you got there safely”

“I’m alive and well darling don’t worry. I’m just arriving at the convention centre now” Lena informed her, her voice straying from the microphone of the cell as she strained her neck to get a glance of where she was

Bruce Wayne surely did not hold back on expenses. From what she could see, there was a gathering of reporters and a black carpet laid out in front of an unmissable 10 foot tall, golden plague holding the Wayne Enterprises emblem alongside a giant LuthorCorp emblem.

Slightly dramatic for Lena’s liking, she began to wonder was it a good idea letting Bruce Wayne host the LuthorCorp expo.

“Have fun, I’ll be watching you on TV” Kara said supportively, and Lena could just barely hear her over the noise of the crowds that were beginning to form, close by to where her car had parked.

“I’ll see you tomorrow darling” Lena called back, almost having to shout

“I love you” Kara’s voice was almost a whisper now

“I love you too Kara” Lena returned the sentiment just before hanging up and exiting the car

As soon as her foot hit the concrete the cameras turned and began their rampant flashing as she walked towards the black carpet. And that is where she finally met the man of the hour.

“Mr Wayne, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you” Lena greeted with her well-practiced, executive smile

“The pleasure is all mine Ms Luthor” Bruce Wayne returned the smile as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Lena’s cheek and the photographers went wild

“How about we continue on inside, these Gotham reporters are animals” Bruce commented under his breath as he led Lena inside

Upon entering the convention centre Lena is offered a glass of champagne and is whisked inside to her front row seats, Jess following helplessly behind. It is there where Lena is introduced to a tall blonde woman in what looks to be a very expensive, well-tailored suit. The woman turns to face Lena with a breath-taking smile and an outstretched hand.

“Ms Luthor, it’s an honour to meet you. My name is Emily Nelson, I’m a huge follower of your companies’ endeavours” she charmed

“Thank you, Ms Nelson, it’s nice to meet a supporter” Lena nodded civilly as she took her seat, not paying any further attention to Emily, which is why she’s surprised to see her take a seat beside her and lean in to continue the conversation

“My apologies, I forgot to mention, I’m also Vice President of Wayne Enterprises, I’ve been working very closely on this new LuthorCorp partnership” Emily mentioned as she waited for Lena’s reaction

“Ah, Ms Nelson, I think I’m the one who owes the apology. I’m sure you’ve had most of your dealings with my board of directors, as I can’t recall us ever speaking before” Lena tried to patch up the fact that she hadn’t really done her homework on Wayne Enterprises.

“Not to worry” Emily flashed an understanding smile “I know this deal is quite out of the blue, I wouldn’t expect the CEO of a fortune 500 company to know every backroom member of every company you have dealings with”

“Well, nonetheless, I’ll have my research done the next time we meet” Lena flashed a brilliant smile of her own

“I look forward to it” Emily replied with a suggestive grin

Before Lena could say anything more, Bruce Wayne began to walk onstage to a rapturous applause and began his opening speech. After talking through his companies’ various successes, he finally introduced the newest micro quantum processor that LuthorCorp had to offer, which queued Lena’s entrance to the stage and a very warm welcome from the attendees.

“Gotham, it is my absolute pleasure to bring the LuthorCorp expo here to Gotham city for the first time in the company’s history. And with new endeavours comes new change which is why LuthorCorp will be undergoing a re-branding that I am delighted to announce here today. From today onwards, LuthorCorp will now be known as LCorp. With this new branding comes a variety of new products, one such product is our new micro quantum processor which we will be unveiling in partnership with Wayne Enterprises” Lena paused after the announcement and was greeted by great excitement

Lena had not revealed to anyone other than her board members that she would be rebranding LuthorCorp. This was a chance for her to escape Lex’s legacy and create her own with a fresh new look and design. Lena continued to speak about the other new products that would be on offer from LCorp and began to introduce various guest speakers, scientists and engineers that worked on some of the new line.

Lena felt that the event had run quiet successfully. It had certainly eased her nerves about entering into a partnership deal with Bruce Wayne. Once the conference had come to a conclusion, Lena was soon met by Ms Nelson, once again.

“Well done on an amazing event Ms Luthor” Emily congratulated sincerely

“I have to thank you and Mr Wayne for accommodating us. It has been a rather successful day.” Lena smiled proudly

“That it has” Emily agreed “Which calls from some celebratory drinks, don’t you think?”

Lena hesitated a moment. She knew she had an early flight back to National City in the morning. One drink couldn’t hurt. Could it?

“Absolutely” Lena agreed as she began to make her way to the bar at the far end of the convention centre. Tucked away from any prying eyes or news reporters

“What will you have Ms Luthor?” Emily asked politely as she made a bee line for the bartender

“Gin martini please” Lena smiled

“A woman after my own heart” Emily swayed dramatically as she threw Lena a flirtatious wink and turned away to place her order.

Lena was intrigued by this mysterious woman. How she has never heard of a female VP of such a prestigious company is beyond her. Emily’s charming nature and obvious beauty did not go unnoticed by the Luthor, rather, she was extremely interested in knowing a lot more about the pandora’s box that now sat in front of her. Clearly a woman of many talents and one who utterly radiated confidence, Lena knew this would not be her last encounter with Emily Nelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my ass into gear and wrote another chapter! It took me a while to figure out where exactly I want to go with this story but now I know where I want it to go and I'm excited to write some more for you all! Come on over to twitter and let me know what you think @ CMFanatic_ or just drop a comment here :) Thanks for your support guys!


	4. Apologies

Lena wakes to the shrill ringing of her phone’s alarm and the bright beams of light that were escaping through the half-shut curtains of the hotel room. Lena groans as she makes an overexerted amount of effort to stretch across her bed and grab her phone. Once she has shut off the alarm, she squints with one eye trying to adjust to the brightness of her screen. She sees a text from Emily.

When did we exchange numbers? Lena mutters mindlessly to herself.

Before opening the message from Emily, she realises she has a missed call from Kara and from Jess and decides to reply to them both first.

_Morning love, sorry I missed your call, I had some drinks with colleagues last night. I’ll see you this afternoon. xx L_

_Jess, don’t worry, I’m alive. I’ll meet you at the jet in an hour. Lena._

She then opens the message from Emily, with a grin beginning to show across her lips.

_Hope your head isn’t too sore this morning. I hope you don’t mind me putting my number in your phone, you tried your best to put it in yourself, but I guess the tequila got the better of you. See you again soon Ms Luthor. Emily._

Lena smiled at her screen as she tried to recollect some of last night’s antics. The tequila is certainly something she does not remember. She continues to reply.

_I’ll survive, don’t worry. And please, it’s Lena._

Her answer seemed sufficient enough. She placed the phone back down on her bedside locker and began to direct herself towards the bathroom. She tried her best to shake off the effects of last night as she stood for a while in the shower.

Flashes of last night began to run through Lena’s mind. She couldn’t quite grasp what it was about Emily that had Lena mulling over every interaction she had with the woman. From friendly touches that lingered along Lena’s skin to the soft, almost inaudible laugh Emily would give every so often. Lena realized where her thoughts were wandering and quickly snapped back to reality.

No fleeting interaction with any woman, no matter how beautiful, could be worth sacrificing what she had built with Kara. But it’s ok to wonder, right?

Lena quickly finished in the shower and wrapped herself in one of the hotel’s fluffy towels as she walked back out into the bedroom. She picked up her phone once more as she sat on the edge of the bed and saw the new message from Emily.

_Safe travels, Lena._

Lena gave a slight chuckle as she placed her phone inside of her handbag and continued to get dressed and leave for the airport. Once she had her first cup of coffee of the day, she soon called her driver and proceeded to check out at reception.

“Ms Luthor” The driver nodded as he opened the passenger door for Lena

“Good morning Frank” Lena returned a polite smile

As she slid gracefully into the car, her phone began to ring out and she searched mindlessly through her bag until she felt the vibrations. She pulled the phone out and put it straight to her ear, too busy looking at the looming buildings of Gotham, to bother looking at the caller ID.

“Lena” she heard a frustrated huff coming from the other end

“Good morning Ms Danvers” Lena smirked

“Don’t sweet talk me Lena, I almost flew to Gotham last night, you had me worried sick” Kara almost shouted, having to keep her voice low and strained on the ‘flying’ part

“Kara, what’s this about. Did you not get my text this morning?” Lena’s mood quickly turning to a fowl one

“Of course, I did, but that could’ve been from anyone. Lena, I told you Gotham is not safe!” Kara was furious now

“Kara, I understand you’re just trying to protect me but I’m a big girl now and I can look after myself. We’ll continue this conversation when I get home” Lena said with finality

“Fine” Kara huffed, sounding almost defeated

Without another word Lena hung up and almost threw her phone back into her purse. Her car was soon pulling up on the tarmac and she swiftly exited the car. Acknowledging Frank on the way. She just wanted to get home and put this matter to bed. It wasn’t easy loving a Super.

She was thankful she brought a more casual wear for today as she didn’t feel much like dressing up. Her black jeans with holes in the knees went well with the snug fit of her National City University hoodie. She also preferred wearing vans over high heels any day.

She took her seat on the jet, catching up with Jess to see if there was any work for her to do on the flight home. Her messages were clear for once but there were some project manifestos that needed approving. Lena occupied her time with reading through those and even taking a second read at some.

When they finally landed in National City, there was car waiting to take her and Jess home. Jess decided to get out at the office to catch up on some missed calls and to update Lena’s diary for the week.

Lena took a mental note to make sure she gave Jess a raise. That woman worked far too hard.

The car was soon pulling up to Lena’s apartment and she caught a glance of Kara peering out the window. Waiting.

Lena took an exaggerated intake of air before leaving the car and thanking her driver. She dragged herself sluggishly into her apartment block, trying her best to delay as much time as possible. She hated arguing with Kara but somehow, they always found themselves in this position, Lena trying to be independent and Kara being far too overprotective.

Lena eventually made it up to her floor, the ping of the elevator waking her from her thoughts. She proceeded to the front door and placed the key in the lock and turned it cautiously, was it too late to turn back now?

As she entered the apartment, she saw Kara leaning against the long marble island in the middle of her kitchen. Lena cracked an apologetic smile as she gave Kara a small wave and placed her bags by the door.

“Hi” Lena voiced softly

“Hey” Kara sighed

“Kara” Lena began, trying her best to somehow start this conversation

“Lena, don’t.” Kara shook her head, Lena could tell Kara was trying her best to hide her frustration at this petty argument

“No Kara, just listen to what I have to say” Lena held up a hand in protest “Look, I know you were worried and I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t pick up the phone, I’m sorry you felt that way, I truly am but Kara I don’t need protection, how many times do I have to say that until you believe me. I was having a perfectly enjoyable evening with a new colleague and it just so happened that I didn’t hear my phone and then I text you this morning saying exactly _that_.” Lena said almost in one breath as she stopped to let out a huff

“A new work colleague?” Kara questioned “You said you were having drinks with a couple of people” Kara becoming sceptical now

“Really Kara, really? You’re going to pick out that one fucking word after all I’ve just said” Lena was furious now

“Yeah Lena, I’m just repeating what I thought I heard wrong, but clearly I’m not” Kara began to raise her voice

“That’s not the point Kara, the Vice President of Wayne Enterprises offered to grab a drink and talk about the new deal, it was a friendly gesture, she was very polite, we discussed business and that was it. I don’t even know why I have to explain myself” Lena gritted through her teeth

“She?” Kara laughed incredulously

“Jesus, Kara” Lena returned the incredulity “Are you being this fucking petty over a woman I _just_ met.”

“You know what, fuck this Lena, I’m trying, can’t you see that? I’m trying my best to just- “Kara began to wave her hands in exasperation

“You’re trying to what?” Lena roared over Kara, not letting her finish the sentence “What Kara? Control me? This isn’t you being protective, this is you being a complete control freak.”

“Wow” Kara breathed “I see” she nodded and turned her back to walk away “Fuck you Lena” she spat as she walked to the bedroom

Lena realized how stupid she was beginning to sound. There was no reason for her to be this defensive over nothing. Nothing. That’s how she felt anyway. Or at least, that’s what she thought she felt.

“Kara wait” Lena sighed, rubbing her hand along her head trying to sooth what was the beginning of a headache she could feel coming on

Lena followed her into the bedroom and saw Kara sitting on the edge of the bed holding back tears as her eyes began to water

“Hey, hey Kara” Lena whispered gently as she sat quickly beside Kara on the bed and pulled her in close “babe, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to start this”

“No, I’m just being silly Lena, I’m the one that should be apologising, I shouldn’t have started this stupid argument” Kara sobbed as Lena caught an escaping tear, rubbing her thumb gently along Kara’s cheek

“No, I was wrong to say those things. But, Kara, I need you to know, I fell in love with _Kara Danvers_ not Supergirl. I love you for _you_. It’s always been that way, I didn’t fall in love with you because you’re super strong or fast or you have all these crazy powers. I fell in love with you because you have the biggest heart, because you jump into any situation without hesitating, even if it means you’ll get hurt and you love, god Kara you love so wholly and truly, and I couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful soul in my life. Kara Danvers if everyone in National City had your heart there would be no need for Supergirl.” Lena confessed as she held Kara tight, taking her face between Lena’s hands, watching her lovingly before planting a gentle kiss on the Kryptonian’s lips.

They held the kiss as long as they could and Kara, then, leaned into Lena and placed her forehead against the Luthors’.

“I love you” Kara whispered softly “more than you can imagine”

“Remember how long it took you to tell me you were Supergirl” Lena smirked

“Yeah, but you figured it out long before I ever told you” Kara chuckled, still staying as close as possible to Lena

“Because that was me protecting you Kara” Lena began as she stood up from the bed, still keeping Kara’s hands in her own “I didn’t want to say anything because if you keep something from me, it’s usually for good reason. But that time, was because you worrying about me while you were trying to be Supergirl was going to keep you from saving lives. Because it’s like you always say babe..” Lena smiled sincerely

“..When I’m not with you I’m weaker” Kara finished Lena’s sentence, a returning smile spreading across her lips

“But Kara, I would never keep anything from you, ever.” Lena promised

She knew that very last part, was a lie that needed to be told, because in fact, it was Lena who needed to protect Supergirl.

 

**_Gotham_ **

“Ms Nelson, table for two?” The waiter asked in acknowledgment, Emily was quite the regular here

“Actually, I’m here to meet someone, is there a reservation under Barbara Keane?” Emily inquired

“Yes, of course. Ms Keane is in our members section, follow me, if you will” the young man beamed as he led Emily through the extremely overpriced strip club and into the back where it was a little more private

She slid gracefully into the booth nearest the bar and a smiled beamed across her face as she straightened her newest tailored edition she donned across her shoulders.

“Barb” she chirped “long time no see”

“Too busy being in Bruce Wayne’s underwear are we Emily?” The striking blonde known as Ms Keane gave a teasing chuckle

“Come on Barbs, you know I don’t swing that way” Emily gave an insinuating wink

“Oh, that’s right” Barbara nodded in realization “You’re a lady’s woman” she giggled “how exciting”

“Shut up” Emily laughed playfully as she turned to order a drink “A gin martini and another of whatever she’s having” Emily nodded in Barbara’s direction

Barbara Keane was Emily’s closest confidante, probably her only. They met just after Emily arrived in Gotham, helping Barbara pick up the pieces of a marriage that was left in tatters after Ms Keane had yet another falling out with her husband Detective Jim Gordon of the GCPD. It was an unexpected friendship, it just so happened Barbara also frequented George’s bar not far from Emily’s office. The two became an unlikely pairing and hit it off from the beginning. Emily seemed to know everything about Barbara and her past, yet she was sure Barbara knew nothing of hers. Which is just how she liked it.

“So,” Barbara began as she took a sip of her whiskey “any lucky ladies on the radar then?”

Emily rolled her eyes at the question Barbara liked to start every conversation with.

“No Barbs, I haven’t got time for relationships” Emily smirked into her glass

“Oh come on Emily, humour me at least. There has to be someone who’s caught your eye. I know that smirk, you can’t hide it from me” Barbara pressed

“I met a woman last night actually, she seems smart, well versed, and fucking smoking hot” Emily confessed, it felt good to finally tell someone about her encounter with Lena

“Ohhh tell me more Ms Nelson” Barbara sat up straight as she sharpened her hearing to zone in on Emily’s exact words

“Listen, don’t get excited. She’s taken” Emily sighed, taking a bigger mouthful of her drink

“Never stopped you before” Barbara giggled

“Barb!” Emily exclaimed before breaking out into laughter

“What, you’re saying that yoga instructor _didn’t_ have a ring on her finger before you swooped her off to your apartment” Barbara returned the laughter

“That meant nothing” Emily said, growing a little more serious now

“And this does?” Barbara asked, getting curious now

“No, that’s not what I meant. I barely know the woman, okay. We had a few drinks to celebrate our business deal. That’s it” Emily mused

“So you’ll be seeing her again?” Barbara pressed

“Quite possibly” Emily admitted

“Perfect, then pursue her, get her out of your system and move on. Means nothing right?” Barbara concluded with finality

“Sure” Emily mumbled, drinking the last of her martini, how much of that she believed she wasn’t quite sure

“Now, can we drink some more please?” Emily broke the silence that had fallen around them and went to order more drinks for the two of them.


	5. Secrets and Lies

“Good morning Ms Luthor” Jess chimed as Lena strode past the reception desk

“Morning Jess, have you got anything for me this morning?” Lena asked, a tired husk still in her voice

“Actually Ms Luthor, the secretary of defense is currently on hold on line 2. I told him you wouldn’t be at work for another while and he chose to wait. It seems important.” Jess informed her, feeling quite inquisitive about the situation

“Thank you Jess, I’ll make sure to answer the line as soon as I get up to the office. Anything else?” Lena gave a small smile

“Oh uhm, yes, Emily Nelson is waiting in your office” Jess mentioned, nonchalantly

Lena almost choked on the breath of air she was currently inhaling. Why the hell was Emily here? In her office. At 9am.

Lena gave a departing nod to Jess and hurried to the elevator and hit the button for her floor, tapping her fingers impatiently on her hips as she waited for the doors to open once more. It had been a week since the expo and Lena hadn’t heard much from Emily since then. Which helped as she tried to focus on making it up to Kara for upsetting her last week. The less contact with Emily, the better. Lena didn’t exactly trust her thoughts around the woman.

The elevator doors flew open, then, and Lena took the biggest strides she could to get to the office. And sure, enough as soon as she opened the doors, there she was, as stunning as ever. Her dusty blonde hair fell effortlessly around her shoulders as she donned another one of her infamous, perfectly fitted dress-suits but this time she sported a cane with the outfit and it seemed to fit perfectly with the image, even as unnecessary as it may be.

“Emily” Lena seemed to let her name roll out with the unexpected breath of air she exhaled

“Hey Lena, it’s good to see you again” Emily charmed as she placed the cane against the white leather sofa and paced across the floor to give Lena a welcoming hug

“What’s brought you to National City” Lena asked, trying not to sound too inquisitive

“You of course. I needed to see your face again” Emily admitted in a low, husky tone

Lena swallowed hard upon hearing this and the way Emily was looking at her intently. Emily let out a hearty laugh as she caught Lena squirming under her gaze.

“Relax Luthor, I’m just kidding” Emily chuckled “I’m here for a meeting with your marketing and PR team to go over the branding for the new Luthor-Wayne deal” Emily said matter-of-factly

“Ah I see, sorry I wasn’t informed, if I had of known you were coming, I would have reached out. Maybe we could talk about the new progress over lunch later? I have an important phone call waiting for me, apologies for being so brisk” Lena said trying to occupy herself by straightening out her knee-length dress

“Not to worry, don’t let me interfere. Lunch sounds good though. I’ll see you later Lena” Emily flashed a brilliant smile as she picked up her cane and headed for the door

“Yeah, later, uh, yes see you later Ms Nelson” Lena began to get flustered

“And please, it’s Emily” she winked, repeating Lena’s last message to her from last week

Emily then left the room and Lena let a relieved sigh escape.

‘What the hell Lena?’ She muttered to herself as she made her way to her desk and tried to get her thoughts in order as she sat down and took a note book and pen out from one of her many desk drawers. Lena wasn’t sure what kind of effect Emily was having on her, but it had her worried. You don’t just lose your train of thought like that around work colleagues.

Lena continued to pick up the phone and dial in the line where the secretary of defense was waiting for her.

“Good afternoon Ms Luthor” the general spoke with a gruff tone

“General Shreeves, apologies for the delay. To what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned by the Pentagon” Lena smirked as she gave the snide remark

The Luthor’s and the Pentagon did not have the best of history, but they’ve had to put their grievances behind them to work on certain projects in the past and Lena knew by the nature of this call another offer was coming her way.

“This isn’t a summoning, don’t worry Ms Luthor. Look at this more like a lucrative offer you’d be mindless to decline.” General Shreeves boasted confidently

“Continue” Lena mumbled, she simply did not have time for government officials and their bravado

“We’ve recently acquired intel of your new weapons research facility, we’d like to enter into a partnership with LCorp if you produce your weapons in our facilities. We’ll fund any further research you conduct and LCorp will receive 45% of the profit from any weapons sold.” The General offered

“Sounds promising” Lena mused as she processed the offer that was just put on the table “If you can have someone in your department draft a proposal and send it to me for review, I can have a counteroffer drafted for you by the end of next week” Lena proposed

“I can accept that. It’s always a pleasure doing business with you Ms Luthor” General Shreeves replied, seeming quite chuffed with the business dealings

“Don’t get too excited just yet” Lena replied bluntly “I’ll talk to you again next week General” Lena finished the conversation and after some polite goodbyes she hung up the office phone.

Lena continued on with her days work, attending a board meeting and bringing up the pentagon offer. Everyone on the board seemed to agree with General Shreeves' offer and were excited about the deal. Lena couldn’t see the harm in the offer, one way or another the military needed arms, it might as well be LCorp profiting from it.

Before Lena knew it, she was back sitting at her desk reviewing some papers and her eyes fell on the clock on her computer screen. It was 2pm and she had completely forgotten about her arrangements for lunch with Emily.

‘Shit’ Lena cursed aloud as she flustered around her desk trying to tidy her things away while pulling out her cell phone and searching for Emily in her contacts to call and apologize. Just before she could hit the call button, she heard a soft knock coming from her office door.

‘What now’ she almost growled as she picked up her bag and headed for the door, opening it abruptly and giving a dismissive “What!” before looking to see who was standing there

“Sorry Ms Luthor, didn’t know you hated lunch so much” the blonde chuckled at Lena’s disheveled state

“Emily” Lena breathed a sigh of relief as she began to relax

Lena set her bag down near the door and greeted Emily inside. They both walked side by side to the sofa and Emily placed the contents in her hand down on the glass coffee table.

“I rang Jess” Emily began as she planted herself down on the sofa “just to make sure you were free, she mentioned you had quite the hectic morning, so I decided to bring lunch here, so you could take a breather” she flashed one of her famous smiles

“Gosh, you didn’t have to do that Emily, but thank you, I really appreciate it. It’s certainly been quite the morning” Lena huffed as she gave a look of gratitude

“So, tell me, what has CEO extraordinaire Lena Luthor in a huff?” Emily probed as she began to unpack the contents of their lunch along the table

Emily had brought just about everything off the lunch menu. She had sandwiches, salads and a different array of desserts. Lena looked at the spread in awe and before she could answer, Emily cut in.

“Sorry, it’s a lot of food” she laughed softly “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got a little bit of everything”

“It’s perfect, thank you Emily” Lena returned the friendly laughter “and to answer your question” she continued “I received an offer from the pentagon this morning for a new arms deal, they’re looking to partner up with LCorp’s research facilities.” Lena admitted

“Sounds like a lucrative deal” Emily weighed in “What are you planning to do?”

“I’m not sure yet, I’m waiting on their proposal. One of General Shreeves’ staff will have it sent to me within the next few days. I told them I’d have a response for them by the end of next week. To be honest, I could see it working well. For LCorp’s publicity I’m not so sure, but we have our deal with you guys for good image, for our books however, it’s certainly going to up our profit margins.” Lena was more so trying to convince herself with this statement rather than Emily

“So, we’re just good for your ego is that it, Ms Luthor?” Emily remarked sarcastically

“No, no that’s not what I meant Ms Nelson, the Luthor-Wayne deal is quiet brilliant, I’m just say-“ Lena began to fluster, she’d really put her foot in it now

“Lena, relax. I’m just kidding” Emily joked as she placed a comforting hand on Lena’s bicep

“Right, of course, sorry. Today has just been-“ Lena tried to cover up her embarrassment

“It’s been a day” Emily finished her sentence with a supportive smile “I get it, and that’s why I’m here with lunch. So, why don’t we talk about something non-work related”

“Sounds good to me” Lena nodded happily

The two women continued to chat and laugh over lunch and didn’t feel the time escape them.

Somewhere across the city Kara Danvers had the idea to pick up some lunch for her and her girlfriend. Lena had been trying really hard to make things up with Kara after their spat last week and now Kara wanted to do something in return. She hit up their favorite spot and got some take out with Lena’s favorite foods. Kara then flew to LCorp’s building and landed on Lena’s balcony outside her office. Front doors were just too conventional for Supergirl.

Just before Kara went to open the sliding door to Lena’s office, she could hear voices laughing and talking from inside. Maybe Lena was in a lunch meeting. She shouldn’t interrupt. She couldn’t help but use her super hearing to listen in on what Lena could be discussing.

_“I received an offer from the pentagon this morning for a new arms deal, they’re looking to partner up with LCorp’s research facilities.”_

Kara could hear Lena’s voice chime through the walls of the building. But what struck her is the mention of the pentagon deal. Lena never mentioned LCorp dabbled in arms dealings or research into military grade weapons for that matter.

_“Sounds like a lucrative deal. What are you planning to do?”_

Kara could hear another voice echo into the conversation. She didn’t recognize the woman’s voice, so she decided to use x-ray vision to see if she could identify the woman. She didn’t seem to recognize her; however, she did notice that the woman had beat her to it in bringing Lena lunch.

_“I’m not sure yet, I’m waiting on their proposal. One of General Shreeves’ staff will have it sent to me within the next few days. I told them I’d have a response for them by the end of next week. To be honest, I could see it working well. For LCorp’s publicity I’m not so sure, but we have our deal with you guys for good image, for our books however, it’s certainly going to up our profit margins.”_

Kara listened to the rest of what Lena had to say and decided she had heard enough. She launched herself from the balcony and certainly was not happy with what she had just heard. What was Lena thinking getting into deals with the pentagon? And General Shreeves. He did not have a good track record as Secretary of Defense. There was plenty of corruption allegations surrounding him along with an expunged illegal arms dealing case that was thrown out by the court a few years ago.

And that thing Lena said about ‘but we have our deal with you guys for good image’. Was she talking about the new deal with Wayne Enterprises? And then, all of a sudden, it all clicked with Kara. That must be the woman Lena had drinks with in Gotham. What was she doing in National City? Did she come all this way just for Lena?

Kara tried her best to push back the thoughts that were creeping into her mind and instead she flew straight to CatCo and decided to get some work done and take her mind off what she just heard. She’d take it up with Lena tonight when they got home. Kara entered the building and discarded the lunch she had bought earlier. She certainly had lost her appetite now.

“Hey Kara, is everything ok?” James Olsen asked as he watched Kara walk through the office with serious determination

“Yeah. I’m fine James” she huffed as her cheeks grew red in frustration

“Hey, come here for a sec” James motioned as he led Kara into his office “What’s going on? I know that look on your face. Something’s pissed you off” he stated with concern

“Actually, you know what James, no everything’s not alright. I’m pissed. I’m pissed at Lena. I wanted to bring her lunch and instead I hear her in her office laughing with some woman she met last week at the Gotham expo and now all of a sudden they’re getting drinks and eating lunch and I don’t even know her god damn name!” Kara exclaimed as she threw her hands around in exaggeration

“And to make matters worse she’s about to get into bed with the pentagon, well not literally but you know what I mean” Kara began to fluster as the situation got the better of her. “And if this arms deal goes south Lena could get herself in some serious trouble and I don’t think I can save her from herself James” Kara’s tone was laced with sadness and concern now as her anger began to ebb away

“What?” James asked incredulously as he looked at Kara in shock “LCorp is working in weaponry development now? Since when?” James began to press Kara for answers now

“Wait, James. That’s not what I- I didn’t mean, well what I’m trying to say is” Kara began to blurt out her words incoherently as she tried to string a sentence together.

“I shouldn’t have said anything” she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose

“Oh, you’ve said quite enough Kara.” James scoffed as he proceeded to his desk and sat down to open his laptop

“James, what are you doing? You can’t write about this. You don’t have any official information” Kara panicked as she tried to stop James

“Kara the people deserve to know what their precious LCorp is really up to and what they’re spending tax payer’s money on!” James argued as he began writing “I’ll send it as an anonymous blog, Lena will never know it was you”

“Don’t you dare blame this on me James Olsen. You have no right- “Kara was furious now

“I have _every_ right Kara!” James cut across her, matching her rage

There was nothing more she could do to deter James. All she could do was warn Lena and so she turned on her heels and strode furiously out of the office and towards the roof of the building where she could fly off to LCorp’s building in downtown National City.

She landed softly on the balcony to Lena’s office and did a quick scan before entering. Lena was alone, sitting silently at her desk. Kara then entered the room behind the dark-haired CEO and announced her presence, watching as Lena turned to greet her.

“Hey babe, what are you doing here?” Lena said, a huge grin growing across her face as she stood up to place a gentle kiss against Kara’s cheek

Kara stiffened slightly, and Lena could feel the tension emit from her body.

“Kara, is everything alright?” Lena asked cautiously

“Actually, no not really” Kara cringed slightly “I might have come here earlier to bring you lunch and you were already having lunch with that blonde, ridiculously pretty woman from Wayne Enterprises and- “Kara began and watched as Lena groaned internally

“Kara, look it came as just a surprise to me as it was to you, I didn’t know she’d show up in National City and she- “Lena tried to explain but Kara cut across her

“Wait let me finish, so I got a little bit jealous and I decided to listen in to your conversation and I overheard you telling her about the pentagon deal, which, by the way, is madness and you shouldn’t even be considering a deal like that but we’ll talk about that later” Kara continued in a hurry “and so I kinda got a little pissed at you and I went back to CatCo to take my mind off you and just throw myself into some work but James caught me before I could do that and it just all boiled over and I might have let it slip to him about the deal and he got super pissed and now I’m afraid he might be writing an article about LCorp and it’s secret dealings with the pentagon” Kara blurted out in almost one breath

Lena stood back, speechless. How could she even respond to what Kara had just told her. This could ruin everything. This could ruin her and all that she has built for herself. Before she could even respond, which felt very difficult without completely losing her head and screaming at Kara, Jess knocked softly on the door and entered the office.

“Sorry to interrupt Ms Luthor but I think you should turn on your TV” Jess warned in a grave tone

Lena ignored Kara and turned to reach for the remote that was on her desk and she pressed the necessary buttons to turn it on and find the news channel.

 _“We’ve just received a leaked article from an unnamed source stating that solid information has been given that LCorp has just entered into talks with the pentagon in a multi-million dollar weaponry deal. What will this mean for the safety of the citizens of National City and beyond? CEO Lena Luthor has failed to comment at this time but will have plenty of questions to answer on behalf of the ethics within her company.”_ A news anchor could be heard announcing 

Lena turned slowly to Kara, trying her best to suppress the rage she was feeling at this very minute.

“Kara what have you done?” she snarled in a low, dangerous tone.


	6. New Beginnings

**_Gotham_ **

“Good morning Ms Nelson, to what do I owe the fine pleasure of you barging in to my office at 9am?” Bruce sighed sarcastically as he watched Emily bustle into his office in a fluster before she planted herself down on one of the chairs in front of him

“Don’t 'good morning Ms Nelson' me Bruce. Haven’t you seen the news last night?” Emily’s voice was higher pitched than usual and laced with concern as she fidgeted under the confused gaze of Bruce Wayne.

“What’s going on Emily?” he gruffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose

“LCorp is going to shit because of some leaked article about them signing a weaponry deal with the pentagon” Emily stated, starting to panic slightly as she voiced her concerns out loud

“What?” Bruce was more alert now as the news began to sink in “Is it true?”

Emily sat there for a moment. Weighing out her options of telling Bruce the truth. She hadn’t told him about her impromptu trip to National City yesterday, after all, the meeting with the PR and marketing teams at LCorp was purely set up so that Emily could use it as an excuse to see Lena again.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she struggled to string a sentence together that would keep Bruce from inquiring any further.

“How should I know?” was all she could answer with

“Well, you are friends with Lena Luthor, aren’t you?” he asked

“Well, yeah I guess so. But that’s not the point” she tried to deter him “the point is, we need to do something, or our deal is going to crumble.” Emily pointed out

“I’m not sure we’re in the position to do anything here Emily, we just have to hope that this just blows over in the media and LCorp continues with business as usual” Bruce admitted, frustrated that that was the only answer he could give her

“No Bruce, I’m not going to accept, that sitting here twiddling our thumbs is an acceptable answer while three quarters of a billion dollars goes down the drain because it’s a fucking slow news day and reporters answer to anonymous trolls now” Emily was fuming

“Then what do you suggest we do Emily because I’m at a loss here” Bruce sighed as he sat back in his long black, leather office chair

Emily hadn’t thought quite that far yet and she too was at a loss for ideas on how they could fix this. Then, as if out of nowhere, a thought occurred to her and she jumped at the possibility of it.

“What if” she began excitedly as she tried to regain Bruce’s attention, “What if we convince Len- Ms Luthor,” she caught herself before she could show Bruce just how friendly she was with Lena, “to move LCorp to Gotham” Emily beamed

“That’s insane Emily and you know it. It took billions just to move it from Metropolis to National City when Lex was imprisoned, there’s no way she’s going to even consider that option” Bruce shut the idea down with finality

“Well not the entire company then but even just a subsidiary of the company, and it’s sole focus being the new quantum microprocessors. Then Ms Luthor can move to Gotham for a bit until the heat from the media cools off in National City and she’ll still have the profits from this deal to keep the rest of the company afloat. Pentagon deal or no pentagon deal, the people of Gotham city won’t protest the opportunity for new jobs, because heaven knows we need them, and this city has seen far worse than a few weaponry deals.” Emily pitched

“I think you’re on to something Ms Nelson, maybe it’d be a good idea to talk this through with Ms Luthor and see what her thoughts are. This could certainly work out in our favour. Nice work Emily” Bruce nodded at the thought of this pitched idea and seemed happily content with pursuing it

“I’ll call her right away” Emily’s grin grew from ear to ear as she practically jumped from the chair and glided swiftly out of the office to return to her own office down the hall

“Jackie, could you get Ms Luthor on line 1 please” Emily called as she burst through her office doors

**_National City_ **

Lena woke up, alone, once again in her apartment not far from LCorp. She had spent last night there to create some distance between her and Kara. After news broke across National City, there had been public outrage widespread across the city and protests had begun outside LCorp this morning, so Lena had decided to work from home today. She wasn’t sure how she could overcome this, there was a massive blow to stock prices this morning and a number of shareholders had already pulled out of the company.

After watching the news report on TV yesterday evening, Lena could find absolutely nothing to say to Kara. She was furious, yet somehow understanding. Kara needed someone to talk to and Lena was too stubborn and closed off to listen. Her mind was elsewhere and that was her own fault. But she couldn’t quite get over the fact that Kara would do something like this. She knows now that it was James Olsen who wrote the article and she was sure to send some of her security his way to ruffle him up a little and surely enough after some persuasion he deleted the article, but it was too late, the damage had already been done.

And that is why Lena found herself waking up alone for the first time in 3 years.

She checked her phone as she sat up against the plush white pillows of her bed and saw she had three missed calls from Kara. She knew if she didn’t respond with something it wouldn’t be long until Kara was bursting through the door of her penthouse apartment.

_Kara, I have nothing to say to you. We can talk when I’m ready. L_

At least that would keep Kara’s thoughts at bay and stop her from picturing the worst.

Lena finally decided to get up out of bed and get ready for the day. Which meant a day cooped up in her apartment, avoiding all signs of life. How enthralling.

She followed her morning routine, getting showered, alone, much to her dismay and she then continued on to brush her teeth and get dressed. Seeing as she wasn’t venturing very far from her home office space there was not much need to dress up. She donned a pair of black skinnies, ripped at the knees and a grey sweater with the House of El crest on it that Kara had bought her one Christmas as a joke. She looked down at the crest and sighed in frustration.

Lena hated nothing more than fighting with Kara, but this was necessary. Things had become rocky between them not long before Lena left for the expo in Gotham and they haven’t necessarily been fully on the best terms since then. They both needed some space for now.

Lena threw her hair up into a bun and padded along the mahogany floorboards out into the kitchen where she poured herself a hot cup of coffee and placed two slices of bread into the toaster. As she waited for her toast, she heard her phone ringing from the other room and quickly went to answer it.

“Hello?” Lena answered, rushing too much to check the caller ID

“Hey Lena, it’s Emily” she heard a perky voice from the other end

“Oh, hey Emily. What’s up?” Lena beamed as she made her way back into the kitchen and took a leaning stance against the counter-top

“You sound awfully cheerful for a woman whose company has just been dragged through the mud” Emily joked

“Wow, thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot my life was going to shit, for a minute.” Lena replied darkly

“Hey, I’m just kidding. I didn’t mean to be all doom and gloom. By the way, I think I have a solution for your situation” Lena could hear the grin begin to form in Emily’s tone as she prepared to pitch her idea

“I’m listening” Lena mumbled as she pulled the toast out from the toaster and began to spread some butter across the surface of both slices and take a bite of one.

“Why don’t you launch a subsidiary company of LCorp in Gotham? To focus solely on the deal with Wayne Enterprises. It’ll be an excuse for you to spend some time in Gotham, away from the media of National City and as soon as they find some _actual_ facts to write about, you can go back and someone else can look after the Gotham company. All you have to do is check in every once in a while.” Emily pitched excitedly

Lena mused over what Emily had just said and in fairness the woman had a point. Lena could see no fault in this move, this would boost business in Gotham, she could build new research laboratories to further enhance the micro processor and she would escape some of the backlash on her Pentagon deal. That is of course, pending that there was still a pentagon offer on the table. Lena had not yet heard from General Shreeves if they still wanted to continue with the weaponry research.

“You’ve got a great point Emily” Lena finally woke from her thoughts as she started to reply

“And don’t worry about infrastructure, Bruce has recently acquired some new buildings along the docklands that are in need of some positive business. We can have them refurbished into research labs within a month. All you have to do is say the word Lena and I can have anything you want.” Emily pushed harder, she knew she was winning Lena over

“I can’t argue with that” Lena nodded to herself, impressed at the level of thought Emily had already put into this

“I’ll call an emergency board meeting this afternoon to draft a provisional plan as to what we will need and to outline exactly what will take place under the Gotham subsidiary. If you could have Bruce email me a legally drafted document signing over the infrastructure and the agreement to allow LCorp licensing in Gotham, then there should be no problem.” Lena continued, excitement beginning to build within her

“I’ll have him send it to you within the hour Lena” Emily loved hearing Lena’s business side, knowing how seriously the Luthor took her job, she appreciated a hard-working woman

“Always a pleasure doing business with you Ms Nelson” Lena said, almost slightly seductively, when she realized the tone she was using

“The pleasure is all mine Ms Luthor” Emily returned the teasingly suggestive tone

Lena ended the call and proceeded to ring Jess.

“Hey Jess, it’s Lena. Could you call in all the board members, tell them it’s urgent. I’ll be at LCorp in the next thirty minutes, make sure they’re all there by the time I get there.” Lena instructed, hanging up before waiting for a reply

She quickly changed into something more appropriate and called her driver to come and pick her up. Keeping to her word, Lena arrived at LCorp within the thirty minutes and she was escorted through a wave of reporters as she hurried up to the board room.

All the members were seated around the round-table, waiting expectantly for Lena. Lena pushed through the doors in an excited huff as she gathered her thoughts before taking a seat at the table.

“Good afternoon everyone, I know you are all wondering why I’ve asked for you all to be here today. I’m going to cut right to the chase and inform you that LCorp has been offered to open a subsidiary of the company in Gotham. As we speak a legal document signing over parts of Gotham’s docklands is being drafted by Bruce Wayne and his Vice President Emily Nelson, which we should have a copy of very shortly. I too, have drafted a short piece on what will be expected of the company and the infrastructure that will be needed. This is an opportunity for LCorp to expand it’s reach across the country and Gotham is just the first step” Lena executed her pitch, capturing everyone’s attention.

“When did this all come about?” One of the company’s directors spoke up

“This morning.” Lena replied bluntly “I received a call from Wayne Enterprises’ Vice President offering the deal. I feel this is also a good time to divert attention away from the, the uhm- negative press we’ve received in the last 24 hours. I will take some time away from National City, reconsider the pentagon deal and begin to implement our plans for the enhancement of the micro processor while I continue our work from Gotham. This is an opportunity to rebuild parts of Gotham’s poorest area and shine a more positive light on LCorp”

“This could be something very positive for LCorp alright” another member spoke up, nodding along to what Lena had just pitched to them

Just before Lena could speak up again, Jess entered the room and handed her a thick batch of paper documents.

“And these are the documents we’ve been waiting for” Lena announced as she passed a personal copy to each of the members

Over the course of two hours all the members had read and re-read the documents Bruce Wayne had provided. Lucky for Lena, some of her most senior directors were lawyers and could inform everyone, correctly, on the information that was laid out in front of them.

“Well Ms Luthor” one of the senior advisors began to speak up as he removed his glasses, that were beginning to slide down his nose. “I see no objection to this deal and quite frankly it will be welcome publicity for the company.”

Everyone began to nod in agreement as they all continued to sign the bottom of the official draft and Lena’s signature was last on the page. After exchanging pleasantries, the members began to leave the room one by one and Lena was left alone for a moment until Jess returned through the icy glass doors.

Lena handed her the official document and asked her to scan a copy to Bruce and file away the hard copy. She informed Jess of the need to organize a press conference and Lena spent the next hour prepping to go in front of the cameras of National City.

Lena soon exited the board room and made her way down the never-ending staircase of LCorp’s main lobby. Before she even got to the bottom steps there was a raucous of flashing and multiple reporters calling out Lena’s name, trying their best to grab her attention. She walked confidently to the podium that was placed at the foot of the steps and composed herself before beginning to speak.

“To the people of National City and Gotham. I am overjoyed to announce a new subsidiary of LCorp is to be launched within the month in Gotham city. We are determined to supply the best quality in micro processing and to achieve this we have decided to allocate a new company to oversee this project with the help of Wayne Enterprises and LCorp. From this day forward G.C Incorporated will be a new, dynamic and fully dedicated company to bringing the best new equipment in technological processing to cities across the country. And to ensure that this company is held to the highest standard, I personally will be overseeing its launch over the coming weeks in Gotham City. Thank you for your time here today.” Lena announced proficiently, not stopping to take any questions as she turned on her heels and returned to her office upstairs

She could hear the calls of questions from the reporters, but now was the not the time to be taking any of the spotlight away from what was to come.

Once Lena had returned to her office she sat down in her long, sleek leather chair and placed her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes for a moment. She could feel a slight gust of wind against her cheeks and she knew e xactly where it came from.

“Hi” she spoke softly, without opening her eyes

“Hey” she heard an annoyed voice coming for the person standing across from where she was seated

Lena slowly lowered her head and opened her eyes to see a very frustrated, flushed looking Kara Danvers standing in front of her. And it was only then that she had realised what she had done.

_Shit. Kara._

Lena had gotten so wrapped up in the excitement of this morning she had completely forgotten to mention to her _girlfriend_ of all people, that she was considering leaving town for a while. Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and letting out a frustrated sigh she began her apology.

“Kara, darling, I’m so so sorry. This morning has just been a whirlwind and you and I we’re not on the best of terms at the moment and I just completely forgot to call and- “Lena babbled on for a bit before Kara interjected

“So, when were you going to tell me Lena? Am I supposed to be worried? Is this my fault that you’ve decided to just rush off to Gotham?” the anger and frustration was beginning to subside in Kara’s face and all Lena could see was worry and sadness

“No, Kara, I swear I was going to call” Lena began as she stood up and took the couple of steps to close the gap between her and Kara

“I know I should have called before the press conference, but everything just got the better of me and I got caught up in the moment. Kara none of this is your fault ok? Yes, I’ll admit, I was angry at you, but I can’t blame you, I wasn’t there to listen to you and answer your questions when you needed me. I pushed you to have to feel like you needed to vent to someone else. I just, this is a really great offer babe" Lena sighed as she tried her best to explain "I just need to take this step forward. I need some time away from National City to fix this mess.” Lena explained softly as she watched realization creep into Kara’s features

“Ok, but Lena I have to stay here, you know, that right? I can’t leave National City” Kara kept her eyes to the floor, a sadness still showing across her face

“Hey, hey” Lena cooed softly as she took Kara’s face between her hands “Gotham’s not that far away. I’ll only be gone a short time and whenever you want to see me just fly over, I’ll always be there ok? Whenever you need me, I’ll be there. I promise.” Lena hushed as she stared into Kara’s deep blue, ocean-like, eyes.

“Promise?” Kara asked, almost child-like

“Always” Lena whispered, as she leaned in closer and kissed Kara gently on the lips as if she was some fragile, china doll, not the girl of steel that was standing before her

“I love you Lena, and I’m truly sorry for what happened yesterday.” Kara admitted as she pulled Lena into her grip for a comforting hug

“I know you are babe, and I love you too. Don’t forget that” Lena muttered into the side of Kara’s neck as she placed kisses leading down to the blonde’s collar bone

Kara let out a sigh of relief and contentment as she held Lena firmly, not wanting to ever let her leave her hold.


End file.
